


By Your Hands

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: After being together for months, Draco wants to try going a step further with Harry. The only problem is that he actually has no idea what he's doing - but thankfully Harry is more than happy to guide him through it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 536
Collections: Drarry Strugglefest 2020





	By Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the second fic I'm submitting for this fest! I hope you all like it <3 Another thank you to the moderators of this fest for hosting ! I don't typically write smut so I hope that you all like it <3
> 
> **Prompt:** _The struggle of having sex for the first time when Draco has had zero education on the topic; he's a Pureblood aristocrat, those are not things one speaks of! But Draco has such a cute boyfriend, and he wants to impress him._

“Pansy, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Draco groaned, both from distress and the fact that his knees were starting to hurt from kneeling in front of the fireplace.

“Do you know literally _nothing_ at all?” Pansy asked incredulously, facepalming. “There are books, Draco. _Books!_ ”

“I know that,” Draco snapped with a weak glare. “I even watched Muggle movies and those short films on the internet.”

“You searched up _porn_?” His best friend cackled falling back on her settee. “Merlin’s beard, you must be desperate.”

“Shut up,” Draco glared, feeling his face heat. “It was purely for educational purposes, and _why_ do you know what those are? They’re just…very intimate videos.”

“Oh, come on, Draco, of course I know what _porn_ is,” Pansy drawled teasingly after giving him a small snort of laughter. “Didn’t you think about how big Potter’s rock hard co-”

“Lalalalala-” Draco cut her off, not wanting to think about it again just yet because yes, he did think of his boyfriend while… conducting his research and he got embarrassingly hard from it. There was no need to relive those memories, especially not in front of _Pansy_ , of all people. 

“Must you be so crass?” Draco huffed once he saw that she had stopped talking, a wide smirk plastered on her face. 

“You poor, blushing virgin,” she snickered. “And yes, I must be this crass. We _are_ discussing your sex life - or lack thereof - after all.”

“First of all, this shouldn’t even be something we’re discussing,” Draco hissed, his face reddening further. He was thankful that it wouldn’t be evident through the flames, or else he’d really never hear the end of it from her once the whole issue was over.

“And second of all, you’re supposed to be _helping_ me.”

“We’re discussing it because you’re panicking too much,” Pansy rolled her eyes. “Really, just tell him that you’ve never been with anyone and you could work it out together.”

“No,” he groaned, resisting the urge to just rest his head against the burning logs. “I told you already, he’s had multiple relationships before. I’m pretty sure he’s slept with at least half of them!”

“And?” Pansy drawled, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t want him to think that I’m incompetent in… matters of the bedroom.” he muttered. “What if I’m not as good as his past partners?”

_What if I don’t please him_ , he added in his mind.

“Draco,” Pansy sighed, finally dropping the smirk. “I may not be his biggest fan, but I don’t think that Potter is the type to date just to get into your bed.”

“I know,” Draco muttered, but he still couldn’t help the insecure feeling at the back of his head. “I just- I think I’ll get ready for when he comes over. The food should be ready soon.”

“Alright,” his best friend said, looking unsure.

“Really, Pans,” he gave her a shaky smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“If he hurts you, though, I will not hesitate to cut off his bollocks and spoon feed them to him,” she warned threateningly.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary,” Draco chuckled, some tension releasing from his body. “Really, though, I should start getting ready.”

Once he cut off the floo connection, he waved his wand towards the stray ashes that had flown everywhere and vanished them before making his way to the bathroom. After closing the door, he immediately began to strip his clothes, checking to see if he brought everything he needed.

Nodding to himself, he stepped into the shower and began methodically going through his normal routine. He washed his hair thoroughly before scrubbing his body with a special soap that’s meant to help him feel softer. And once that was done, he reached towards the counter before grabbing the bottle he’d purposely set aside.

A silicone based lube.

Even the sight of it was enough to make him turn red again.

It’s not that Harry had explicitly said that he wanted to have sex with Draco tonight, but he knew. Their past few nights spent at one another’s flats were enough to see how Harry was slowly building his way towards it, becoming more and more confident and bold in how he touched Draco when they snogged.

And it’s not like Draco didn’t want to have sex with Harry, he just wasn’t sure how. He knew that if he didn’t prepare himself, it would probably turn out awkward, and Harry would probably realize that it isn’t worth staying with Draco because they aren’t compatible. 

Taking a deep breath, he squirted some of the lube onto his palm, cringing a bit at the sound the bottle made when he squeezed it. He watched as the clear substance shifted in his wet palm before rubbing it over his fingers and bracing himself against the wall.

He reached back and breached his entrance with one finger, wincing a bit at the pain that came with the sudden intrusion. Gritting his teeth, he rested his head against the tiles before slowly sliding his finger deeper, thrusting into himself as he forced himself to relax.

It took a while, but eventually the sensation waned into mild discomfort rather than pain. Figuring that it was enough, he wiggled a second finger beside the one that was currently sliding into him, trying to force it in as well. It was considerably harder and slightly more painful when he did it, but eventually he managed.

He winced a bit as he felt the skin around his hole cling onto his fingers, the area slightly burning from the stretch. In all fairness to himself, he’s never touched himself this way before, so he figured that it was likely to hurt. Still, he persevered, willing himself to relax further until it was slightly easier to thrust both fingers into himself.

The angle was awkward and his arms were beginning to hurt a bit, but he kept going. He continued like that for another few minutes before figuring that it was enough and pulling out, the skin of his rim clinging to his fingers as he did so. He grimaced a bit at the slight stinging discomfort he felt but shrugged it off, reminding himself that he had to get ready in case Harry arrived early.

Thankfully, the food arrived just in time. Draco was plating their dinner when he heard a knock on the door before smiling to himself. Even when he’s been given access to the floo, Harry likes to knock on his door and be let in properly so that he doesn’t accidentally catch Draco by surprise.

“Harry!” he greeted, beaming a smile towards his boyfriend. Harry smiled back at him before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him towards his chest, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I arrived on time, then?” Harry asked, walking towards the kitchen once Draco stepped aside to let him in. 

“Yes, congratulations,” Draco laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. “Much better than last time.”

“I said I was sorry,” Harry said, giving Draco an exaggerated pout. 

“Merlin, you’re annoying,” Draco laughed, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. “Let’s eat already, before the food gets cold.”

They both enjoyed their food, talking about their day and catching up with one another; the usual stuff. The only problem was that Draco kept squirming in his seat. It didn’t sting like it did when he had just stepped out of the shower, but it definitely felt strange.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed, when Draco readjusted his sitting position.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Draco forced a smile, silently willing himself to stop moving so often so that Harry doesn’t notice. It was bad enough that his nerves were beginning to get to him, there was no need to add the pressure of Harry knowing he was nervous.

Deciding to let the topic drop, Harry continued talking about a case, although his eyes carefully tracked every one of Draco’s movements, keeping an eye out for any more signs that something was wrong. He managed to make it through dinner without shifting too often in his seat, and they both eventually settled to get ready for bed.

Like always, Draco was turned on his side while pressed against Harry’s front, an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg thrown over both of his own.

“Love you,” Harry whispered into his neck, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin. Draco couldn’t repress the shudder that ran through his body. He felt Harry smirk against his skin before he placed another firm kiss onto his neck, lips trailing upward towards the back of his ear before tracing his tongue on the outer shell. 

“Draco,” he murmured deeply, his breath warm against his skin. In response, Draco turned his head just a fraction, only for his lips to be captured in another searing kiss, Harry wasting no time to deepen it. Using the hand that was around his waist, Harry turned Draco over so that they were facing each other, giving each other better access to one another.

Harry nibbled on Draco’s lower lip, eliciting a soft whimper from the blond. After a particularly hard bite, he would soothe the skin by running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive spot before sucking it back between his teeth, repeating the action. 

“Harry,” Draco groaned when he moved his thigh, Harry’s erection now pressing into him. Slowly, he felt his own cock begin to rouse, his pulse quickening when he realized that _this is it_. This was what he was preparing himself for.

“Wait,” Draco whispered, pushing himself off. 

“What’s wr-” Harry looked at him worriedly until Draco gave him a reassuring smile, cutting him off. He tried to remember what he saw from those videos he watched on the laptop Harry bought him before sliding down the length of his boyfriend’s body until his face was aligned with Harry’s crotch. 

“Fuck,” he heard Harry say breathily, but Draco’s attention was now focused on the area in front of him. Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips were pressed against the soft material of Harry’s joggers, covering his hardening cock. He opened his mouth hesitantly before mouthing at the fabric, lapping his tongue across it as he got the material damp.

“Draco, please,” Harry groaned. “Just take it off.”

Grinning triumphantly to himself, Draco pulled away and began trying to undo the laces. Except, the problem was that his hands were still shaking from the nerves, and he couldn’t properly untie their laces. He began tugging at them frustratedly until he realized that it had knotted, meaning he’d actually have to carefully undo it.

Somewhere above him, he heard Harry chuckle, making his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He was doing so well, dammit. Now Harry probably thinks he’s an idiot and he’s laughing at him.

“Here,” Harry offered, helping him with the tie. Draco tried to make it unobvious that he was frustrated, instead choosing to let his eyes wander off to somewhere beside their bed. “There we go,” Harry said after a few seconds. “It’s all done.”

Draco had to blink to himself a few times before looking back down, seeing the laces undone. He couldn’t even bring himself to face Harry like this. Instead, he carefully pulled the joggers off, realizing that Harry hadn’t worn pants underneath them.

The cheeks burned even more when he watched Harry’s cock spring free from the garter, his own hardness twitching in his pants. 

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out and slowly stroked over the flank from base to tip before curling his fingers around the hardened member. As his hand went back down to the base of his cock, he pulled down the foreskin covering the head of his cock as he did so, exposing the sensitive head.

“Draco,” Harry moaned. “Your hand-”

Right. Steadying himself, he picked up the pace and began stroking the hardened length in his palm, mentally willing himself to move on to the next step if he really wanted to make Harry feel good. 

When he peeked through the hair that had fallen over his eyes, he saw that Harry’s head was thrown back in pleasure. He didn’t notice when Draco’s head began to lower until a small puff of breath washed over his sensitive skin.

“Fuck, you’re really-” Draco zoned out the rest of his comment, parting his lips as he took the flushed member into his mouth. He tried to take it as deep as he could before gagging, forcing himself to stop. Harry groaned even louder, his hand settling on top of Draco’s head. He felt his fingers grasp his hair, but he wasn’t pulling hard enough to cause pain.

Draco immediately began bobbing his head up and down once he was sure he wouldn’t gag, this time trying to go all the way down to the base and take all of Harry like how he had seen in those Muggle videos. Even as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag around the hardened length, he made himself keep going.

He could feel more saliva form in his mouth, causing some to spill out and get everywhere. It was messy, and he didn’t like it; somehow, it felt like he was doing something wrong. In an attempt to keep himself from drooling, he began sucking harder, making a weird sound as he did so.

He felt his cheeks heat up, and not because of the increase of temperature in the room, and hoped that Harry didn’t hear it over his moaning.

However, because he kept gagging, his throat began to convulse around Harry’s cock, making it harder for him to continue. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began gagging, thankfully not audibly, making him pull off to catch his breath.

“Slow down there,” Harry said, with a small, bright grin. This frustrated Draco more because it meant that Harry was catching on, and was probably making fun of Draco in his head because of his inexperience. Determinedly, he curled his fingers around Harry once more so that he could continue.

However, he was stopped by a sudden yank on his arm, pulling him up until he was face to face with Harry, pressed against his bare chest. He must have taken off his shirt some time while Draco was sucking him off.

“Don’t,” his boyfriend murmured before kissing him deeply, swiping his thumb over some spit that had caught below his lip. “If you keep going, this might be over too soon.

Draco wanted to feel pleased, except instead he felt his hands threaten to clench against where they rested on Harry’s chest, because his boyfriend had steadily trailed his hand down towards Draco’s arse, kneading the flesh there.

He used his free hand to try and tug off Draco’s own shirt, fumbling a bit until Draco helped take it off himself, finally exposing him to the cool air in the room. He shuddered a bit, resisting the urge to look away once his upper half was exposed for Harry to see.

Hiding his sudden embarrassment, he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder so he wouldn’t be able to see his expression. A finger slid between the crack of his arse and began running over the furled hole, making Draco gasp. He felt himself clench when the finger rubbed slowly over his entrance.

“Wait,” Draco murmured, pushing himself back a bit. “I already prepared myself. You can just go.”

“You did?” Harry asked, evidently surprised. Draco didn’t know why; he figured that he was really supposed to prepare himself before they even started so that Harry wouldn’t have to wait.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, capturing his lips into another sweet kiss while adjusting Draco’s legs so that his thighs rested on either sides of Harry’s spreading his legs open. He ran his hands gently over Draco’s sides, caressing the skin there, making him shudder with pleasure. “I would have loved to see that.”

Draco didn’t know why those words shocked him, but they did. 

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube that Draco had purposely left on the bedside drawer, slicking up his cock before aligning himself with Draco’s entrance after he had stripped himself off his pants. Draco felt the blunt head press against him, trying to push into his body.

Only the head of Harry’s cock was able to slide in before he felt himself clench tightly around it, wincing while trying to hide his pained expression. Pain shot through him, refusing to allow any further intrusion.

“Draco?” Harry asked worriedly, pulling out. He sat up straight, pulling his legs out from underneath Draco before leaning against the headboard, prompting Draco to sit up as well.

“No,” Draco said desperately. “No just- you can keep going.”

If Harry stopped now, Draco thought he might never want to go again. That, and he didn’t think his nerves could handle preparing himself for the first time all over again.

“No, I won’t,” Harry said firmly. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange all evening. Do you even want to do this, still?”

Deciding that maybe honesty would do him some good in this situation, he sighed. “It just hurt a bit when you were-,” he cut himself off before feeling his face heat. “I mean, it’s normal, isn’t it? For the first time?”

“First time,” Harry repeated, his face going blank. Worry immediately flooded in, and for a brief second, Draco thought that Harry would leave him. Either that, or make fun of him; he wasn’t sure which one he’d prefer.

“But it’s fine,” Draco rushed out, taking hold of Harry’s hands. “It should be okay after you keep going, I think.”

“No, Draco,” Harry said seriously, cupping his chin gently while looking him in the eyes. There was so much concern and affection filled in them that Draco had to look a way, a strange sense of self-disappointment filling himself for reasons unknown to him. “It’s not supposed to hurt.”

“It’s not?” Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He’s always heard that it might hurt the first time.

“No, it’s not,” Harry said firmly. “Why didn’t you just tell me you’ve never done this before?”

“Because I- You’ve done this before,” Draco stuttered, looking away.

“So?” Harry asked, his expression turning into one of confusion.

“I mean-,” Draco said helplessly, his brain scrambling to piece a decent explanation together. “What does it matter?”

“It matters,” Harry started, “Because it means that you might need more preparation before we have sex. I don’t want to cause you pain.”

“I did prepare myself,” Draco protested meekly, slowly becoming more and more aware of their nakedness. He shifted from where he laid on top of Harry’s body.

“And you clearly need more,” Harry argued, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t-” Draco started, but stopped himself.

“Don’t what, Draco?” Harry asked him softly. He was surprised that they were still talking since he half-expected Harry to just get up and leave in disappointment.

“Don’t think that I’m some stupid virgin,” Draco said, his voice shaking. “I can handle you just fine.”

“Is that what this was about?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“I know you’ve had other partners before,” he continued, disregarding Harry’s question. “And I don’t really have the experience you do, but I’m not incompetent. I’m not.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and now Draco was sure Harry would laugh at him, or probably say something that would make him feel like an idiot. Still, he hoped that Harry wouldn't just leave him.

“Draco,” Harry said softly. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’ve never been with anyone before. I just didn’t expect it, is all.”

“Pureblood, Potter,” Draco muttered, reverting back to using Harry’s last name as a means of self-defense. “We don’t talk about such… private matters.”

“Right,” Harry said, vaguely amused. “And I don’t think you’re an idiot for not knowing these things. Sex can be complicated.”

Sex. Sure, he was well aware of what they were doing, but he still wasn’t used to hearing the word out loud, more so say it himself.

“Do we really have to be naked for this?” Draco asked instead, beginning to feel self conscious. He drew up his knees until they were covering his chest, ankles crossed so that he wasn’t completely exposed. 

“Well, generally people would prefer to get nakes for sex, from my experience,” Harry smirked lightly, quirking an eyebrow at him. When Draco lightly slapped his chest, he chuckled to himself and reached behind Draco to throw the sheets over his shoulder. Immediately, warmth covered his body as he held it tighter across his body.

“Sorry,” Harry said unapologetically with a soft smile, still completely naked and exposed. There was another moment of silence, and Draco wasn’t sure of what to say to make the situation less tense.

“Hey, look at me,” Harry said, running a hand through Draco’s hair when he let his head drop into his arms, resting over his drawn-up knees.”I wish you told me before, but I think I get it.”

“You do?” Draco asked, his voice quiet. 

“I mean, I know bringing it up could be a bit strange, and even awkward,” Harry shrugged, giving him an easy smile. “But at least I would know what to do next time.”

“Next time?” Draco repeated, his eyes widening a bit.

“Well, yeah,” Harry said with a small shrug. “You don’t seem to be up for it now, but it does give us some time to talk about this better.”

“Wait, you don’t want to do this anymore?” Panic began flooding in again, even though Draco knew he was probably being irrational.

“Of course I do,” Harry said, giving him a heated look as his eyes roamed Draco’s barely-covered body. Draco’s face was burning now, but he forced himself to focus on their conversation. “But I don’t want to force you if you aren’t ready.”

“Of course I’m ready,” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I just- I mean I’ve been preparing for this for a while now. I want you, I really do.”

Affection visibly washed over Harry’s features before he wrapped his arms around Draco’ pulling him closer. 

“But maybe you could- er, help me understand this a bit better?” Draco suggested weakly, his blush returning. “It’s- I did research,” he admitted, feeling his face heat up. “It just… didn’t go like how I was expecting.”

“And by research, you mean….?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

“There, ah, there was a book,” he said, looking down. “And some Muggle internet.”

“Porn, Draco?” Harry asked, a full-blown grin sliding onto his face.

“Perhaps,” Draco said vaguely, still refusing to look at his boyfriend.

“Love, if it makes you feel better, sex doesn’t normally look like that,” Harry said, lowering himself to get in Draco’s line of vision.

“It’s not?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry without moving his head.

“No, it’s not,” he confirmed, scooting closer. His softened cock came into view and Draco practically forced himself to look away, trying not to stare too hard and embarrass himself further. 

“But it was messy, and I messed up with your ties,” Draco mumbled, eyes darting back down. 

“Draco,” Harry said kindly, “It’s normal. Sex isn’t always graceful and clean. I mean, there are weird sounds too.”

He could tell that Harry was biting back another small chuckle, but he felt some tension leave his body anyway. 

“Okay,” Draco decided firmly. 

“Okay?”

“I trust you,” he said with a small shrug. “Can you just, maybe... help me understand this as we go?”

Seemingly unable to help himself, Harry gave Draco a long, affectionate kiss, his hands gently stroking the base of Draco’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. Draco nodded before giving Harry a shy smile. “You have to promise me that you’ll tell me if you don’t like something, though.”

“Alright, I promise,” Draco swore, fiddling his fingers.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter if you think it’s embarrassing, okay?” Harry reassured him, his hand moving towards his cheek. “This is supposed to be fun for both of us.”

Draco took a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts. “Okay,” he said, releasing a breath.

Without saying another word, Harry pulled him in for another kiss, this one more gentle than the first. Tentatively, Harry held Draco’s hands, which were still clutching the blanket that covered his body, and pulled them away, allowing the duvet to slide off him slowly.

“Lie down,” Harry whispered, making room for Draco to move easily. He obeyed instantly, giving his full trust to Harry’s judgement. Even as he laid his head down on the pillow, he could see Harry watching his movements carefully, eyes roaming over his body, making him flush with pleasure. 

“You really are gorgeous,” Harry said in a soft whisper, not giving Draco any time to respond adequately as he leaned back down to press his lips firmly against Draco’s, this time dominating the kiss as he slid his tongue into Draco’s pliant mouth. 

Draco’s attention was focused on the way Harry’s hands moved over his body, one hand rested on his hip while circling the pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin there while his other hand rested just above his chest.

Slowly, one finger began circling his nipple, teasing the skin there before gently running over it, making him gasp softly into the kiss. He felt Harry smile against his lips, sliding his tongue against Draco’s. He repeated the action until the small nub of nipple peaked before holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

Then he began rolling it between his fingers, tugging lightly every few seconds, enjoying the way Draco mewled into his lips before squeezing them with a tug then letting the skin go.

“Harry,” Draco whined, his cock hardening once more. 

“Shh,” Harry hushed, pulling away. When he spoke, his breath fanned against Draco’s moist lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

The hand that was brushing over his hip dipped lower, bypassing Draco’s hardened cock and cupping his bollocks, massaging them with his fingers. One finger, however, strayed past and slid lower until it was rested flat over his entrance.

“Relax,” Harry said, giving him a gentle smile. “Let yourself enjoy this.”

Draco was pretty sure he was already enjoying this, but took a deep, steadying breath anyway, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he enjoyed the way Harry played with his nipples. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Harry trailed his lips lower, pressing small kisses down from his jaw to his neck nipping and licking at the skin as he did so. He continued downward until his mouth was pressed against the nipple that wasn’t currently being teased by his other hand. 

Suddenly, the tip of his tongue peeked through his lips, licking over the sensitive bud. Draco arched his back, leaning into the sensation, but Harry had other things in mind. He sucked over the sensitive skin, his tongue lapping over it again, before grazing his teeth against it.

“Harry, fuck,” Draco gasped. Harry repeated the action, his finger now massaging the tense muscle of his arse until it softened when Draco relaxed. 

Then, Harry switched over to the other side, leaving the spot wet and exposed to the cold air that brushed against him. It didn’t take long until his hand switched over, though, so he could repeat the same actions over his pinkened bud.

The hand that was massaging his bollocks moved up to palm his flank, running the flat of his palm over the length of his cock. It felt even hotter under his hand, and Draco bucked up his hips to press himself harder against him.

Eventually, Harry left his nipples in favor of trailing kisses down Draco’s chest, all the way to his stomach before lifting his head slightly, breathing over the damp spot where pre-come had begun to gather on the base of his abdomen. 

Draco lifted his head in question, looking to see what Harry was doing. As if sensing his movement, Harry looked up at him before giving him a smirk, sticking his tongue out and licking up the come that dripped out of Draco’s cock. 

The sight of him made Draco turn red, but he couldn’t look away. Harry continued placing small licks over the area until all the come was gone, leaving Draco’s skin damp with his spit instead. After that, he continued trailing soft kisses down his skin until he stopped over the sensitive spot he was rubbing at earlier.

Lightly, he brushed his nose over it before pressing his lips against the skin, peppering small kisses.

Unable to help himself, Draco let out a small giggle, prompting Harry to look up at him with amusement shining in his eyes.

“Sorry,” Draco flushed, somewhat self-conscious of his reaction. “It tickled a bit.”

“It’s alright,” Harry grinned, resting his chin on top of Draco’s hip, making it tingle slightly. Suddenly, a devious glint passed through Harry’s expression before he began placing soft kisses over the skin over and over again, making sure that it tickled Draco.

“Harry!” Draco laughed, trying to squirm away, but Harry held him down by the hips so he couldn’t escape. He could feel Harry shake with silent laughter against his body, mouth pressed against his skin. 

Draco felt himself relax further once Harry stopped, grinning brightly at him before licking a broad strip up from the base of his cock all the way to the tip.

“Oh fuck,” Draco groaned, his hips bucking towards Harry’s mouth unintentionally. One hand came over and gave his cock an upward stroke before catching the foreskin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it down with one stroke. 

Harry wrapped his lips around the exposed head of his cock, sucking on it lightly. Again, Draco’s thrusted his hips into Harry’s mouth, thankfully somewhat held down on the waist by Harry’s free hand. He took more of Draco into his mouth, running his tongue on the underside of the hardened member, using the tip to trace the protruding veins. 

Draco knew his moans were getting louder, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Harry seemed to enjoy his reaction, anyhow.

He moved his head at a teasingly slow pace, making Draco want to just thrust his hips up himself and speed up the friction against his skin. He felt himself starting to let go and finally just enjoy the way Harry felt and everything he did, until a hand reached down to rub against his perineum.

He used his knuckles to press lightly against the spot before rubbing them against it, and at this point Draco didn’t know whether he wanted to buck his hips upwards into Harry’s mouth, or grind himself against the sheets and apply more pressure to where Harry’s hand was massaging him. 

Harry hummed around his cock, sending vibrations through his body, dipping the tip of his tongue and sliding it through the slit on the head of his cock. Draco arched his neck, throwing his head back in pleasure. He both wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, and speed it up and have Harry fuck him already. He was pretty sure he was more likely to finish right that second, though.

As if sensing Draco’s thoughts, Harry pulled off with a soft ‘pop’ before grabbing the abandoned lube on the bedside drawer, sitting back on his ankles.

“You could turn over if you’d like,” Harry suggested. “It might be easier.”

Draco looked at Harry, before looking down, and then looking back at Harry.

“I- er,” Draco flushed, feeling his cheeks darken. “I want to see you.”

He saw Harry smile softly at him, then lean back down to give Draco a quick, deep kiss. 

“Anything you want, love.”

Flipping open the cap of the bottle, he squeezed a large amount of lube onto his hand, producing a loud, squelching noise, and for the second time that night, Draco found himself breaking into helpless,awkward giggles. His eyes darted back towards Harry’s face to check if he had accidentally ruined the moment, and possibly annoyed him, but Harry was smiling back at him.

“We ought to buy those sold in potion vials, I suppose,” Harry grinned before settling himself between Draco’s legs. And then, once Draco managed to quell his giggles, “Could you hold your knees for me? Just so I’d have better access.”

Gingerly, Draco did as requested. He tried not to think too hard on the fact that this meant he was spreading himself wide open, not only for Harry to touch, but see as well. He was going to have everything exposed and on display for his boyfriend, and that was enough to remind him of his initial embarrassment. 

“Hey, love,” Harry whispered, bringing his face just inches before Draco’s. His hand began spreading the lube between the crease of his arse, cold against the night air. “Don’t be nervous now. I told you I’d take care of you; make you feel good.”

Still unable to rid himself of his blush, Draco nodded meekly, allowing Harry to place a sweet kiss against his lips. Once he got his body to relax, Harry began rubbing circles around his entrance, pressing against the tight ring of his hole before rubbing the pad of his finger over it. 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against his perineum, lips slightly parted. His breath ghosted against the sensitive skin before he gave it tentative licks. 

“What-?”

“Don’t worry, not tonight,” Harry murmured against his skin. _Not tonight_. What the bloody hell did he mean by that. He didn’t have enough time to contemplate what he said, more so ask, because when Harry gave the skin a small suck, Draco gasped, arching his back while his arse gave way for one of Harry’s fingers to slip in.

It stopped just about an inch in, and Draco could feel it resting inside him. He willed the channels of his arse to relax, allowing it to slide in deeper.

“You’re doing great,” Harry murmured against his skin. “We’ll take it slow, take your time.”

Harry was being so patient with him, it made his heart clench. He felt so lucky to have him, making the initial embarrassment of having no experience disappear from his mind.

Once it was fully sheathed until his knuckle was pressed against him, he began thrusting his finger in and out, slow and careful like he said he would. With the amount of lube he used to coat his finger, and the extent Harry went to to help Draco relax, he hardly felt the stretch of his rim around the finger.

Eventually, once Draco had loosened considerably, Harry began prodding a second finger alongside the first one, wriggling it against his entrance until it slipped in as well. This time, he could feel a mild discomfort from the wider stretch, making him contract around Harry fractionally.

As he was moving his fingers, more squelching sounds filled the room, and Draco turned red at the realization that they were coming from _him_.

Upon seeing Draco’s scrunched up nose, Harry let out a laugh. “You’ll get used to it,” he said fondly, placing a soft kiss on the dip of his hip bone. 

He could feel Harry pressing against the different areas inside him, seemingly exploring his body both inside and out, while scissoring his fingers gently, making sure to avoid doing too much too fast so Draco doesn’t get hurt. Suddenly, he felt a shock wave of pleasure shoot up from the base of his spine.

“Oh- oh fuck,” Draco gasped, arching his back while holding his knees tighter to his chest, hands and legs trembling. “What was that?”

It wasn’t anything he’d felt when he was preparing himself for Harry in the shower just hours before.

“It’s your prostate,” Harry responded, no judgement evident in his voice. “Feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Draco struggled to gasp out when Harry began rubbing against the gland with the pads of his fingers. He felt his cock twitch against his stomach, leaking more pre-come onto himself as Harry massaged his prostate, making him shake with pleasure.

Harry alternated between stretching Draco out and rubbing against the gland, always making sure that Draco was in some state of unadulterated pleasure from his ministrations. He watched as Draco’s thighs trembled and his hands held shakily onto his knees, keeping himself open for Harry.

“Please,” Draco found himself begging. “Just start already.”

“Tsk,” Harry smirked, placing a kiss on the spot between his thigh and his bollocks. “Patience, love. I’m just making sure that you’re nice and stretched for when I fuck you.”

Draco felt his cheeks heat up at Harry’s dirty words, his mind going blank for a split second.

“Oh,” Harry smirked, nipping at the skin of his inner thigh. “You like that, do you?”

Without waiting for a response, he pulled himself back up until they were face-to-face, his expression mischievous. He inched his face closer, making it appear as though he was leaning in for a kiss, before turning his head at the last second, brushing his lips against the shell of Draco’s ear.

“You want me to tell you how I’m going to fuck you?” Harry asked, his breath ticking the sensitive spot behind his ear with every word. “How I’m going to fuck your tight arse until you come, clenching hard around my cock because you don’t want to let it go?”

“Harry,” Draco mewled. “Please- already-”

“Just a few words and you already can’t string together a proper sentence,” Harry chuckled deeply. He could feel him slide in a third finger, stretching his entrance even wider. This time, he could feel a bit more stinging as he was stretched wider, but it felt much better than when he did it to himself. 

“Or maybe you want to hear about how I plan on having you on every surface of this house once we’re done,” Harry said, nibbling on the lobe of his ear. Because of how wide the three fingers pressed inside him, more pressure was applied to his prostate with every movement, making him shake tremble harder.

“Oh gods,” Draco groaned. “I’m getting close.”

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive,” Harry groaned, relieving some tension off himself by rubbing his cock against Draco’s stomach. “You want to come already?”

Draco nodded fervently, unabashed now that his head was swimming in pleasure and images of Harry’s whispered promises.

This seemed to finally get Harry moving. He pulled out his fingers, leaving Draco to feel empty, his hole clenching around nothing while Harry poured more lube on his hand to slather on his hardened cock. He sat back again so that he could align himself properly against Draco’s hole, entranced by the sight of his flushed cock against Draco’s clenching arse.

Teasingly, he rubbed the head against the furled skin, not quite pushing in. Draco felt himself open a bit for the head of Harry’s cock to slide through, only to have it pulled out again.

“Harry!” Draco snapped, although it came out sounding more like a plea. “Just fuck me already!”

Even with their distance, he could see Harry’s eyes darken with lust.

“Say that again,” he murmured, his voice sounding deeper and scratchy.

“Please, just fuck me,” Draco repeated, feeling himself get more desperate. With a soft growl, Harry began pushing in. Despite how much both of them wanted him to go faster, he moved, gauging Draco’s reaction for when to pull back or still himself.

“You can keep going,” Draco murmured, thankful for Harry’s control over the situation. It took a few seconds, but they managed to continue until Harry was buried to the hilt in Draco.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Harry gasped, resting his forehead against Draco’s. Silently, he was glad he wasn’t the only one that needed a second to get used to the sensation of having the entire length of Harry’s cock up his arse. “Just give me a minute.” 

“Can I move now?” Harry asked, gently brushing a stray lock of hair off Draco’s face once he was able to calm himself down. At Draco’s nod of approval, Harry grinded his hips, carefully moving himself inside Draco until they were both comfortable enough for Harry to start pulling in and out.

He moved slowly at first, giving Draco the time to adjust to the new sensation of having Harry’s cock split him open, thrusting in and out of his body. Harry rested one hand on the underside of Draco’s thigh, pushing down on it a bit while simultaneously parting Draco’s legs more.

The little bit of space allowed for more movement, so when Harry paused to change his angle, he brushed directly against Draco’s prostate.

“Oh!” Draco gasped, caving his back off the mattress. “Fuck, there, please.”

Harry grunted in acknowledgement before slowing down a bit to adjust himself while making sure to continue hitting that spot. He nestled his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, licking a small stripe up the exposed skin before nipping at it, marking him.

Draco couldn’t focus on anything except the waves of pleasure that shot through him, the way his cock leaked and pleasure built at the base of his spine, begging for release. His skin tingled, feeling more sensitive everywhere his and Harry’s skin touched. When Harry sucked against the sweet spot on his collarbone, the sensation felt even stronger, making Draco moan wantonly. 

His hand moved from Draco’s thigh to his nipple, remembering how he reacted to when Harry played with them. They were still pebbled against the cold air, making it easier to grasp between his fingers, rolling the sensitive buds and tugging at them playfully.

Every sensation was heightened as Harry touched all the right spots to spread pleasure through Draco’s body. With every thrust, Draco could feel Harry’s abdomen rub against his sensitive cock, on the verge of coming. Finally, it felt as though he might explode from all the pleasure that had been building inside him, his bollocks tightening as they threatened to spill. 

“Harry,” Draco moaned. “I’m close.”

“Me too, love,” Harry panted, his hips speeding up. He began thrusting harder, faster, into Draco, his hand moving back down towards his cock, which was trapped between their bodies. He began jerking Draco off in quick movements, his hips maintaining their steady pace as he aimed right for Draco’s prostate.

“Oh- oh fuck, I’m coming,” Draco moaned loudly, his head falling back on the pillow. He felt himself tighten impossibly around Harry’s length, the other man slowing down his movements, thrusting shallowly, as Draco rode out his orgasm. 

Thick ropes of come coated both their bodies messily, Harry’s hand moving over his cock until it had softened, becoming sensitive under his hold. 

“You can move again,” Draco whispered, mind still slightly hazy from his orgasm. He felt Harry continue thrusting into his sensitive channel, the sensation going straight to his spent cock. One, two, three thrusts until Harry’s pace became erratic, and Draco felt warm spurts flood him inside.

Harry waited until his cock softened before pulling out and flopping on the bed beside Draco.

“You didn’t get hurt, right?” Harry asked, turning to face him, and Draco felt his heart swell with affection for his caring boyfriend.

“No,” Draco smiled, turning to face Harry as well. “Thank you. For being patient with me.”

“At least now that I know you’re a virgin, we can explore other things for the future,” Harry snorted, throwing an arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him closer until he was pressed against his chest. 

“Other… things?” Draco asked, confused. His eyebrows drew together when he looked up at Harry’ who was only smiling bemusedly at him, just the slightest hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Harry chuckled, the vibration felt through his chest. 

“I hate you,” Draco muttered, his eyelids fluttering shut. He could feel himself begin to feel drowsy as his head lolled into Harry’s chest.

“Sure you do,” Harry snorted, placing a kiss on top of his head. When Draco looked up at him through the hair that had fallen over his forehead, Harry took that opportunity to lean down and press a long, sweet kiss on Draco’s lips.

“Hey, Draco?” Harry asked after a beat of silence. Really, Draco just wanted to go to sleep. He was spent.

“Yeah?” he murmured, trying to stay awake.

“Did you know that your prostate is as big as a snitch?” Harry informed him, making Draco confused. He was pretty sure that this conversation could wait until the morning, but he decided to indulge his boyfriend.

“Fascinating.”

“So when I’m horny, can our code be _‘Let me catch that snitch”_ or something?” This made Draco’s eyes snap open.

“I actually hate you.”

“What?” Harry laughed loudly, his chest moving Draco’s head violently. “It was just a thought.”

“You’re thinking about asking me for sex publicly?” Draco asked dryly, his cheeks turning red at the thought of doing more of… that with Harry.

“I don’t think I could actually not think about fucking you, no,” Harry teased, his grip tightening around Draco’s waist.

“Oh my gods, let go of me,” Draco laughed, trying to play off how flustered he was. 

“Nope,” Harry grinned, popping the ‘p’. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

“I suppose I best make the most of it then,” Draco sighed dramatically, closing his eyes once again.

“Great, because I might have some ideas.”

“Please, just go to sleep.”

“I love you.”

They can revisit those ideas in the morning, Draco resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist)


End file.
